Adventure Marionette
Were you looking for Adventure Marionette's counterparts?: Adventure Phantom Marionette or Adventure Nightmarionne? "Think outside the box!" - Marionette's loading message Marionette, also known as it's the real name of The Puppet is a unlockable character in FNaF World. It is based off The Marionette from FNaF 2. The Marionette's has an almost identical appearance to its counterpart from the core series, but smaller. It sports stumps at the end of its legs. Its mask also appears similar to the mask of The Marionette from the core series, but rounder, and sports small cheeks and red lips. It also has fewer stripes than the core, having a total of 12, verses 28. The Puppet/Marionette is a playable character in FNaF World.They unlocked after you fight him in a random encounter. When defeated The Puppet joins the player side and can be used in a party. The Marionette's three attacks are: * - a yellow attack that does a random "high tier" attack. * - a yellow attack that swaps all the characters in your party with random ones until the fight ends. * - a yellow attack that has a chance at killing all enemies onscreen, but the chance is lower than 'Unscrew'. Battle Theme for Marionette What's the best Marionette variant? Marionette/Puppet Phantom Marionette/Phantom Puppet Nightmarionette *The teaser reveals that the Marionette actually has really stubby little legs. **Before the game release, Marionette was thought to be standing. * Adventure Marionette appears to be somehow even thinner than its counterpart. *The general "puppet" idea may have come from one of Scott Cawthon's previous titles, possibly from a game called Dark Deception. *Adventure Marionette also has more circular eyes than its counterpart, likely to give it a more 'cutesy' look. *Adventure Marionette's name is "Marionette" in game, but the teaser trailer and the second trailer show his name's as "Puppet". *Marionette's move, Mystery Box, may be a reference to the Mucic Box you have to wind up in FNaF 2. *The Marionette has fewer counterparts than any other character in the game, if the Paperpals are excluded. *Its bio from its in-game loading screen is a pun on the saying, "think outside the box". **This is a reference to itself slowly escaping its box from the second game of the core series. *Oddly, the character's in-game name is referred to as "Marionette", which was a common fan-given name, not an official one. **This may be to avoid association with the 'puppet-master' mentioned by the 8-bit Fredbear. **This could also be another name for itself, making it the only character in FNaF with two names. **This name change could be result of the name of the Marionette's counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Nightmarionne. **Furthermore, the character was originally called The Puppet in the FNaF World trailer, leading to speculation on the character's true name. ***However, it is likely that the "puppet-master" wasn't yet created during that time. **It was confirmed by the United State Copyright Catalog that Puppet and Phantom Puppet official names are Marionette and Phantom Marionette. *The Marionette is one of the two characters in the game that can float, the other being the Paperpals. This is a possible reference to the core version, who is seen floating in the minigames. **However, Marionette appears to look more like it's being pulled by strings. *In the 1.20 update, Nightmarionne was confirmed as a playable character along with Nightmare BB. **Interestingly, Nightmarionne does not use the Marionette's model nor Phantom Marionette's teeth, instead, it uses it's original model but resized. *Marionette being capable of using the Esc Key attack may be a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, where if the player neglects to wind the music box and lets the Marionette out of its box, they might as well restart the game by pressing esc key on their keyboard. *All of Maronette's attacks are a yellow attack FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters battle.1.jpg|Marionette in Battle Puppet.jpg|Close-up in-game Marionette_load.png|Marionette on atheloading screen Output bJlCiq.gif|Idle animation 2918.png|Icon TPicon.jpeg|Locked Icon MarionetteAttack.gif|Attacking animation Character-select-jpg.jpg|Puppet on the Party Creation Download.jpg|Marionette in the latest teaser FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Marionette in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Ad.Puppets Category:Yellow attack users Category:Not purple guy Category:Toys Category:Adventure Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Genderless